Troubled
by RegalChromaggia69
Summary: Mag has come down with something. How will Rotti handle it when she tells him she wants some time off? What will she find out about her 'sickness?


I do NOT own Repo! The Genetic Opera! (Even though I wish I did)

A/N: This is my first Fan Fic. The Shuffle was started in the middle of this one, so it doesn't count.

Blind Mag stared out at the crowd that was applauding her entrance. She smiled at her fans as she led the microphone up to her mouth. She bellowed out her angelic voice, hushing the wild crowd. When she finished the first song, Mag dropped her arms to her sides and allowed them to cheer for an encore. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her like a rock. She covered her mouth to try and keep it down. The crowd didn't seem to notice as they kept cheering away. She gave a sigh of relief as it passed and held the microphone up to her mouth again to sing another song. Her last notes were shaky as another wave came by. She suddenly felt weak and tired, luckily, the show was over. She took a bow and walked slowly off the stage, the crowd's applauds and compliments fading behind her.

"I can't keep doing this if I'm sick. I can barely stand on stage without my legs giving way. I feel so weak and I feel like I want to throw up." She told Rotti cautiously.

"Fine. I will give you a week off to find out what you have and recover. Then I expect you to return healthy."

Mag bowed her head in acknowledgement and walked out of Rotti Largo's office. She gave a small smile knowing that she won this battle that she rarely gets to win. Just as she exited the room another wave of nausea crept over her, this time it couldn't be held back. She ran through the hallways, hand over mouth, looking for the nearest bathroom.

She ran by Pavi who looked at her oddly saying, "Magdalene, are-a you okay-a, bella?"

She pushed open the bathroom door and let everything out of her stomach. She flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink washing her hands. She cupped some of the water and brought it to her mouth to rinse out the taste. Then looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was paler than normal and she noticed dark circle under her eyes, even with all of the makeup on.

She had her driver take her home. She unlocked the door and opened it. She was welcome to a bright, happy room, the total opposite of the city around her. She took off her boots and went into her living room. As she curled up on her couch, thoughts ran through her head. She just knew it, she just _knew_ it. The nausea, the fatigue, she was late. She should have never had sex with Nathan after she went to talk to Shilo. She knew it was wrong, but all of the old feelings came back. They took over both of their minds and nothing else would stop them. Tears filled her mechanical eyes as she thought of what might happen if she truly were. Mag looked at the clock to find it be almost three in the morning. She hoisted herself up and called her driver to go the store.

She walked in and looked around. No one was here, especially because of the time of night. The junkies would be getting hit up with Zydrate and the others would probably be asleep. She walked nonchalantly around the store looking for the isle she wanted. She scanned the shelves until her eyes hit the thing that she wanted. Reluctantly, she grabbed the test and walked over to the counter. She stopped in her tracks as she saw a few people lined up at the checkout. She turned around to find something else to pick up. She wondered the isles and grabbed a bag of potato chips. _Damn_, she thought

. She walked back up to the checkout and sat her items on the counter. "Oh my god! Blind Mag!"

She was startled at the young girl's reaction. "Yes…" It almost came out as a question.

The cashier had a smile on her face. "C-can I get your autograph? I know it's your time off, but this is a once in a lifetime deal for me!"

Mag nodded and grabbed the pen on the counter. She noticed that her items were in a bag. _Thank God_, she sighed.

"Thanks!" The young girl chirped and then handed Mag her bag.

When she got home, Mag rummaged through the bag and grabbed a small box. She went to the bathroom and peed on the stick. "And the moment of truth in…" She looked at the time on the box. "Fifteen minutes." Her stomach knotted up in nervousness.

She walked back out to the kitchen and grabbed the bag of chips. "I haven't had these in a long time." She laughed at herself thinking what Rotti might say. Rotti, what _will _he say? She began to worry. She had an inch of hope that there would be a blue negative on that stick. She walked over to the living room and sat on the couch, grabbing the television remote.

The TV flashed into life showing a commercial for GeneCo. "Try out one of our newest hearts! It feels just like your old, but even better!" Some random GENtern was enthusing.

Mag rolled her eyes and flipped to another channel. "Hi, I'm Blind Mag, The Voice of Gene-" Mag turned off the TV.

It seemed as if she couldn't get away from that damned place. There was nothing she could do but wait for another five minutes. She got lost in her thoughts. _God, what will Rotti say if I really am pregnant? And what to tell Nathan? Nathan… _She still had a feeling for him. It pained her to tell him news he might not want to hear. She knows he still mourns his dead wife, Marni. _Marni, I am so sorry… _

A loud dinging went off in the kitchen. Mag jumped, forgetting she set the timer for fifteen minutes. She sighed and got up, shaking violently. She was more nervous than she thought she would be. She opened the bathroom door and looked at test; a red plus sign burned her eyes. "Damn." She muttered and threw it in the box. She ran out of the bathroom and into her room, seeking solace from a nearby silk pillow. How was she supposed to tell Rotti? _When _was she supposed to tell him? She wasn't really thinking that this would happen. She was only playing a game with herself. She sat up, tears and mascara streaming down her face. She closed her eyes and tried to remember her friend, Marni. What would she suggest to do? But why would Mag think Marni would help her? It is her husband's baby after all. She shook her head at the thought.

"I- I'm gonna be a mother…" She whispered to herself, placing a hand on her stomach. A smile crept upon her face as she thought of the little life inside of her. She always did want a family, but not with the way she was working. Her eyes melted to anger at the thought of GeneCo and the Largos. "Damn them to Hell!" Mag said under her breath, as if someone was watching her. She wasn't too sure anymore, by the way they were, someone was probably watching her. She shuddered at the thought.

"A few days," She said to herself. She would wait a few days to tell Rotti the news. She wouldn't know how he would react. The worst she could figure was that he would send a Repo Man out for her eyes. She held both hands to her belly protectively. A single tear slid down her face. She lay her head down on the pillow and waited for a deep slumber to approach.

The next day, Mag awoke in a dreamy haze. She gathered what happened the night before and began to cry again. She had to tell Nathan first. She wanted to seek comfort in a loved one's arms… well, if he would accept the fact that he was going to be a father, again. She got up and took a shower, changed, and left to Nathan and Shilo's house. But before she left, she grabbed the box for proof.

She pushed the button on the intercom. "Nathan… I need to talk to you." Nathan's reply came from the other side and the gate opened. She cautiously walked through the gates and up to the doorstep waiting for him to let her in.

To her surprise, Shilo was the one to answer the door, a smile on her face. "I'm so happy to see you Mag!" Then she gave Mag a friendly hug.

Nathan walked into the foyer and looked at Mag, welcomingly. "Hello, Mag." He said, pulling her in for a hug. "What brings you here? I thought you were sick." He looked into her eyes, concerned.

"How do you know about that?"

"Rotti tells me quite a bit of things, surprisingly. So, how do you feel?"

Mag looked away. "About that…" She said, taking Nathan's hand, guiding him to the living room. She sat him down and then sat next to him. "Nathan…" She tried to look into his eyes but tears filled hers.

He grabbed her into a warm embrace. "What's wrong Mag, dear?" She tried to say something but she couldn't, she was literally choked up. "Shh, you don't have to speak."

Shilo walked in and sat on the other side of Mag. "What's wrong?" she said with a frown.

Nathan looked up at his daughter, "I don't know." Shilo joined in the embrace. They sat for while, the three of them.

Mag finally sat up completely and shrugged them off of her. "O-okay." She started, shakily. "I-I'm not sick, N-nathan. I found out that I'm p-pregnant…" Nathan looked at her in disbelief. Mag's eyes started to well up again. "I have no clue what Rotti is gonna do to me…" She looked into Nathan's eyes.

"I-it's mine isn't it, Mag?" She nodded.

Shilo looked at the two people sitting beside her. "Wait, what the hell is going on?" She said, interrupting the two.

Nathan looked at his daughter guiltily, "Well, when Mag came here and visited you we accidently slept together. These things have consequences I guess." He looked back to Mag. She had calmed down quite a bit.

"Nathan, I have to tell Rotti tomorrow or someday. He will eventually find out. And I guess I'm alright if you don't want to stay with me, I can raise this baby on my own…" She stood up and headed back to the foyer.

"Mag!" Nathan shouted, heading after her. "I will not leave you. I want to be with you. _I love you._"

Mag turned around and looked into Nathan's loving eyes. "Y-you do?" He nodded and pressed his lips against Mag's. "But what should I do, Nate?" She said, leaning into Nathan's arms.

He caressed her soft, dark brown hair. "You can live with me and Shi. Tell Rotti tomorrow, I will go with you if you want since it is part of my fault." Mag nodded and closed her eyes as she felt Nathan kiss her again. "Do you want to stay over tonight?"

Mag nodded. "Thanks, Nate. I love you too." She whispered.

They both went up to Nathan's room. Mag slipped off her cloak and dress, revealing silk bra and panties. "Sorry, but this is all I have to wear." She said, her cheeks blushing.

"Here," Nathan said, handing her an old t-shirt.

She threw it on over her head. It went down to the upper part of her thigh. She walked over to the bed and sat. "I felt like I didn't get a wink of sleep last night." She said, yawning.

Nathan's eye caught on something that appeared to have fallen out of Mag's cloak. "What's this?"

"Oh, that's the pregnancy test. I just brought it in case you didn't believe me."

He laughed as he joined Mag on the bed. "Of course I would believe you, you were very hysterical." He kissed the top of her head.

"I still can't believe it…" She sighed, looking down at her flat stomach.

Nathan put his on her stomach, "This was never intended to happen…"

Mag nodded and lied on her side. "Goodnight Nate."

"Goodnight, Mag." He said before he turned off the light. He wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep.

Mag smile, as she stayed awake a while longer. _What will Rotti say?_ Mag worried. She forced herself to fall asleep.

The next morning, Mag woke up to find that Nathan had left the bed. She sighed and sat up staring at the digital clock. 8:43 were in big green numbers. She peeled the blankets off and walked downstairs to Shilo. "Good Morning Mag." Shilo greeted as soon as she saw her. "How was your sleep?"

"Not too great." Mag said, fumbling around in the cupboards for something to eat.

"We have some eggs and sausage." Shilo said, opening the fridge.

"Oh, that sounds heavenly!" Mag said while grabbing them.

"Good morning my lovely ladies!" Nathan greeted, walking into the room. "Here, Mag, I will cook." He said grabbing the contents from Mag's hands.

She smiled and sat down next to Shilo. "Care to watch TV?"

Mag shook her head and picked up a newspaper. "Gah, these bloody GENterns think they're so damn hot. Excuse me for my harsh words, but all I see them as are sluts." Mag threw the paper down and sipped coffee from the cup Nathan just handed her.

"It must be hard to work around them all of the time." Shilo said looking at the ad in disgust.

"I'm not really working around them, thankfully. I only see them when either Luigi or Pavi have them wrapped around their arms. But Amber is another story. She's around all the time and she…" Mag turned away.

Shilo looked in her direction, "She what?"

"Shi!" Nathan scolded. She sunk down in her chair and ate her cereal.

"It's alright Nathan." Mag said, looking back at Shilo again, "She and some of her 'man friends' raped me one day. Rotti never heard of it when I told him. So I just let it be."

Shilo gasped in shock and wrapped her arms around Mag. "I'm sorry, you didn't have to tell me if it made you hurt."

Mag shook her head, tears strolling down again, seems like she did that a lot lately. "It's good to get it off my chest and tell someone who cares. Truthfully, I never had sex before that. I feared it after and…" She took a deep breath and took another drink of coffee.

Nathan put a plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausage in front of Mag, then kissed the top of her head. "Eat up dear, and don't worry about the past." She thanked him and started to eat her breakfast.

"We should leave now, Nate." Mag said, a few hours later.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Mag nodded, walking out the door.

Nathan drove to the GeneCo tower where Rotti would be stowed away.

Mag lightly knocked on the door to his office. "Come in!" He demanded in a harsh voice. Mag walked in slowly, almost cautiously. Nathan was following behind her. "Mag! What a surprise! Hello Nathan." He greeted turning to them. "What can I do for you?" He asked coldly.

"I found out my, 'sickness'. Well it really isn't a sickness…. But…" She placed her hand on her twirling stomach.

"Get on with it, Mag, I don't have all day!" Nathan winced at the harshness in his tone toward Mag.

"Uh, I'm pregnant, Rotti." Rotti's nostrils flared at the news.

"Pregnant?" He raged. "Mag, you are the Voice of GeneCo! How are you expecting to do your job?"

Mag clenched her hand that was on her stomach. Tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't know why these emotions were getting the better of her. She would normally suck it up and wait until she got home some odd hours later.

Rotti's eyes softened as he saw Mag's tears slide down her face. "I guess I can let you off this one time, Magdalene. Just be prepared to work up until you can't anymore. We will try to keep this away from the public, alright?" He said bitterly. Mag nodded. "Nathan, what is it that you want? I do not currently have a job to hand you yet." He continued, shuffling through the papers on his desk.

"I just came as assistance for Mag." He said, staring Rotti in the eyes.

Rotti sighed, "You're the father, aren't you?" Nathan lowered his head. "Just get out; I will call you when I need you." Rotti said, breaking contact.

Mag and Nathan both walked out the door and down the hall. "At least he didn't get mad or try to kill me." She said, trembling.

"You look terrible, love." Nathan said, eyeing Mag's shaking hands.

"I was so terrified at what he might do to me…" She looked away.

"Are-a you okay now, bella?" Pavi said as Mag and Nathan passed him.

She stopped and shook her head. "I'm not completely okay, Pavi. Thank you for asking though." She smiled and started to walk down the hall again. Nathan entwined his hand with Mag's when she met up with him.

"What was that about?" He said, looking concerned.

"He was just asking if I was alright. I nearly hit him while I was running to throw up the other day."

"Oh, alright. I just didn't want him trying to hurt you."

Mag laughed and shook her head. "He's really nice to me. He's almost like a brother. He isn't perverted to me as he is to those GENterns." Nathan laughed as they continued to walk outside.

"Hey dad!" Shilo greeted as soon as she saw her father enter the room. "Hello, Mag." She continued as Mag walked in behind him.

"Hey, Shi, it went better than we thought. Mag has to work until some random time I suppose. I'm not sure how he reacted to me, though. He gave off mixed emotions."

Mag nodded in agreement. "I guess my crying is what let me live. I didn't do it purpose, though. I usually always hold it back." She looked away.

"He made you cry before?" Shilo asked, anger burning in her eyes.

"If I do something wrong or I'm late for a rehearsal or show he yells at me. I keep it contained for as long as I can, but I usually end up crying on my bed at home, or kicking a few holes in something…" She laughed as she imagined the various holes she had made. "My house is in need of repairs," She continued. "Of all the times I had been so angry at him…" Mag sighed.

"Mag, what are you going to do?" Shilo asked. She wondered if Mag would move in with them.

"What do you mean what am I going to do?" Mag was clearly puzzled.

"Uh, I think Shi means if you are going to move in with us or not." Nathan explained, with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not sure Rotti would approve, since I am living in the house that GeneCo owns. Don't forget that he probably is spying on me and wouldn't dare let me out of his sight. He's an ass, pardon my language."

"But you guys are gonna be a family and it'd be nice to have someone I could talk to about girl things." Shilo whined.

Nathan looked at Shilo sternly. "What have I told you about complaining, Shi?" Shilo turned away and watched the television.

"I guess I should have asked him about tha-"

"Incoming call from Rotti Largo, would you like to accept?" Mag was interrupted. She clicked accept.

"Mag, I need you to come down to rehearsal. We have a show tomorrow night."

Mag rolled her eyes. "Rotti, am I able to move in with Nathan?" Mag could hear Rotti let out an annoyed sigh.

He hesitated for a moment, "I guess if you have to."

Mag smiled. "Thanks, I'll be down shortly!"

"See you in half an hour, Mag." The call ended.

Mag threw her arms around Nathan. "At least we can be together!" Shilo smiled and joined the hug. "I got to go, see you guys later!" She ran out the door, not wanting to be late.

When she walked outside, her limo was already there. Rotti must have called him ahead of time. She walked down the stairs and through the gate to get into the vehicle. "Good evening, Ms. Defoe." He driver greeted.

"Good evening!" Mag returned the favor. Her mind wasn't concentrated on the time or ride. All she could think about was Nathan and Shilo. She was happy that Rotti let her move into the Wallace Residence. Which reminded her, she needed to get the very few things she owned from her former house.

When she arrived at the Opera House, Mag was greeted by an angry stare from Rotti. "You are late!" He fumed.

Mag didn't take notice of the time. "But I left right after you hung up with-" She was cut off.

"No excuses! Just get changed, your costume is in your dressing room!" He walked over to his sons and whispered something in their ears. Mag headed toward her dressing room and changed.

After the rehearsal, she went back to her dressing room to get her normal clothes back on. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Mag prompted the unknown guest. The door slowly opened and Luigi's face appeared. "What do you want, Luigi?"

A smile formed across his face. "You were late today, Mag…" He said, coming closer to Mag, a knife in hand.

"No, Luigi, please, don't…" Mag pleaded as Luigi wrapped his hands around Mag's waist.

"Aw, poor Maggie doesn't want me touching her." He chuckled evilly, licking her neck.

"Luigi… please don't."

He slipped his hand up her dress, holding the knife close to her neck. Mag's heart raced as he cut her dress off, leaving her in her undergarments. He put his hand on her cheek and ran them down, stopping at her stomach. Mag shivered, every inch of her wanted to protect her unborn child. She tried to back away when, the now most sensitive part of her, got touched. Luigi grabbed her arm and laughed. "What's wrong, Mag?" He ripped what clothing she had on, off.

"No… please…" She kept pleading and pleading as he continued.

"Shut the fuck up if you wanna live, bitch!" He threatened holding the knife to her neck. Fear ran across her mechanical eyes and obeyed him.

She grabbed what she had left of her dignity when Luigi was finished. She held back the tears as she walked out of her dressing room. Pavi came walking up to her when he spotted Mag. "Oh no, bella. Luigi did get you…"

Mag backed away from Pavi wearily. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked, in a shaky voice.

Pavi shook his head. "Nothing, Magdalene. Don't worry, I would never hurt you."

Mag saw the friendliness in Pavi's eyes and she knew she trusted him. "Why? Why would Rotti make him do this to me?" Mag slumped into Pavi's arms.

"He gets angry easily and doesn't care what condition anyone is in. He wants to get his way and won't have it any other way." Mag smiled at Pavi's kind words. At least one of the Largo's is nice to her.

"Thank you, Pavi. I- I have to get home. I-its late…" Pavi nodded and released Mag from his embrace.

"Good night, bella." He said before walking off.

Mag walked into the door to be greeted by Nathan. "Oh, Mag, you're back! I don't know how long rehearsals are supposed to be, so I waited up to see how it went." He looked at Mag's expression. She looked so heartbroken. "Mag, what's wrong?" She ran into Nathan's arms and started sobbing on his shoulder. "It's alright, love. I've got you." Nathan caressed the top of Mag's head. Mag took a deep breath after what seemed like an eternity of sobs.

She looked into Nathan's eyes, barely able to keep more tears from coming out. "He… got… mad at me… I was… late…" Her voice cracked when she finally spoke.

"Rotti? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head.

"I was… violated…" She dug her face back into Nathan's shoulder as the memories from not long ago came back into her head.

Shilo walked downstairs with tired eyes. Nathan told her to go to bed hours ago. "Mag?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Go back to bed, Shi."

She shook her head and walked further down the stairs. "There's something wrong with Mag and I want to help make her feel better. We're all a family now." She wrapped her arms around Mag and her father.

"You were always a stubborn girl…" Nathan chuckled. "Who violated you, Mag?" Nathan asked, rubbing her back, now that the sobs had stopped, but she was still shaking.

"Luigi…" She said, her grip tightening at the use of his name.

"What did Luigi do to her?" Shilo looked at her father waiting for an answer, with a disgusted look.

Mag parted from the two, her cheeks stained with tears, and her hair in a mess. "He… he raped me." Mag's head spun, she was dizzy from all of the tears.

"He, what?" Nathan screeched.

"Rotti told him to even knowing that I'm pregnant." She finally took off her cloak. Her dress was torn down the middle, revealing her skin which had a light cut from the knife.

"Oh my god," Shilo murmured under her breath.

"He threatened me with his knife. He also knew I was pregnant, I'm sure Rotti told him. He- grabbed my stomach and said, 'what's wrong, Mag.' with an all knowing smile on his face. He just knew and he continued…"

"What a sick bastard!" Nathan exclaimed. "Maybe I should have a talk with Rotti to know what's right for our child."

Mag shook her head. "He won't listen nor care. Like I said earlier, he's an ass." Shilo laughed at Mag's cursing. "Thank you guys for pulling me through this. I never had anyone be there for me before." She smiled and hugged Nathan, giving him a peck on the lips in the process.

"Honey, I think we should go up to bed." He grabbed her hand and walked up the stairs. Shilo followed behind them.

"Goodnight!" She called out before she entered her room.

Mag took off what was left of her black silk dress. "We should do something about those cuts." Nathan said, grabbing a damp washcloth. He pressed it softly against Mag's wounds, wiping away the blood. Mag winced, but didn't try to stop him. "They look better now. I'll get the ointment so they heal nicely and you should be good to go!" He went back into the bathroom.

Mag sat on the bed. She smiled at how softly Nathan had touched her. Least to say, she was getting turned on. She slapped her hand. "Bad Mag, bad Mag…" She scolded herself. She laughed just as Nathan walked back in the room.

"What're you laughing at?" She smiled.

"I was getting turned on by your touch and after all I've been through." She sighed and lay on her back to make it easier for Nathan to rub the ointment on. "Oh god, that's frickin' cold!" She pushed Nathan's hand away.

"Mag, I need to get this on your cuts. Bear with me here." He finished rubbing the rest on.

Mag shivered, it was colder in the room than she thought. "Do you have anything I can put over this?" Nathan threw the same shirt at her that she wore the previous night. "Don't you have anything warmer?" She said, rejecting the shirt to the floor. Nathan shook his head and climbed into bed with her.

"We can make our own heat, if you're still turned on." He chuckled jokingly and pulled the covers over himself.

"Ha ha, Nate, this would have to do, I suppose. This damn house is so cold!" She complained pulling the shirt over her head. Nathan patted the side of the bed.

"The covers are much warmer." She crawled up to him and pulled the blankets over her body.

"You're right." She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. "So much warmer…" She said before drifting off into a deep slumber.

Mag awoke to Nathan still having his arms wrapped around her. She smiled as she looked at him sleeping so peacefully. She sat up and felt a pain on her stomach. The cuts were hurting her. She remembered what caused them; silent tears strolled down her face. She cried more violently when she felt hands grab her. "NO! Please, leave me alone, Luigi! Don't hurt me anymore!"

Nathan was startled and pulled his hand away. "Mag… it's me, Nathan. Honey, please…"

Mag shook the memories from her head. She looked down at Nathan though teary eyes. "Hold me…" She whispered. Nathan sat up and put his arms around her.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Mag." He said, brushing his lips against her neck.

"It's alright; I was caught back into yesterday." She apologized. "My cuts are hurting again." She took of the night shirt, letting Nathan examine her cuts.

"At least they are healing nicely." He said, kissing her stomach. Mag moaned at the touch of his lips against her skin.

"That makes it feel better." He smiled and continued kissing her cuts, leading his mouth up to Mag's. It continued on as much more than kissing.

They finally went downstairs to eat lunch. Shilo was waiting patiently for her father to cook. "Dad, I've been waiting for hours. It's nearly noon, I'm hungry!" She complained, looking at Nathan and Mag.

"I was tending to Mag's cuts."

Mag smiled and sat down next to Shilo. "Coffee please, I need coffee."

Shilo turned on the television. She stopped at the news station to see what was going on in the world around them. "Breaking news: Luigi Largo found dead in his apartment earlier today."

Mag looked at the small TV set in astonishment. "Shi, turn it up." She said, nudging Shilo's arm.

"The cause of death would be a gunshot to his chest and several stab marks." The newscaster on the station continued. "Now here's an interview with the grieving family."

Amber Sweet, Pavi, and Rotti appeared on the screen. "The last time I saw him, he was coming out of Blind Mag's dressing room." Amber said half high on Zydrate. Pavi's eyes held a satisfied look.

"He told me he was going to rest for a few hours in his room before the show tonight." Rotti said looking at Pavi. Pavi didn't say anything.

"If you have any clue to who might have murdered Luigi Largo, contact the number on the screen. The reward is a discount on an organ replacement." The newscaster concluded.

Mag smiled. "Pavi, he must have killed him. He didn't like the way Luigi treated me."

Nathan looked at Mag. "Yeah, let's hope they don't try to go after you. The way Amber said it, it seemed like you were the suspect." Mag looked fearfully into Nathan's eyes.

"But he can't hurt you anymore, Mag." Shilo tried comfort Mag.

A few days later, a random GENtern was accused of Luigi's murder, letting Mag off the hook. Pavi confessed to Mag that he, in fact, killed his own brother. He pinned all the evidence down on a GENtern making her seem too guilty to plead her freedom. She thanked him and went home. "He did it."

"Who did what?" Shilo said, walking down the stairs.

"Pavi killed Luigi… for ,me" She smiled as she explained.

Shilo hugged Mag to show her happiness. "That's great! Well… I don't know if death is great. Did Rotti say anything to you about… what he did?"

Mag shook her head. "Why would he?" She started to walk out of the room. She stopped and turned around. "He doesn't have a single caring bone in his body. He shows no remorse for his actions." Then she continued on.

"Mag, how are you?"

She smiled. "Happy as I could ever be!"

Nathan pulled her in for a hug. "You have a show tonight, don't you?"

"Yeah, since the one was postponed." Her smile faded.

"Should I go with you?"

Mag shook her head, and then looked up at Nathan. "But if you and Shilo would like to watch the show, I'd be happy."

Nathan smiled. "Of course we'd come." Mag's smile reappeared.

Shilo walked into the room. "Go where?"

"To Mag's show tonight. It'll give us a chance to get out of the house." Shilo clapped her hands and ran upstairs to get ready.

"I guess she's on to going." Mag laughed.

Mag walked out the front door and got into the limo. The limo didn't move. "I'm sorry." A soft voice sounded from the front of the vehicle.

"Excuse me?" Mag asked, sounding worried.

There was a long pause before the driver spoke. It was like he regretted saying anything to her at all. "I'm sorry you were late that day. It was my fault; I should have taken the shortest way to get there…" There was a long silence. Memories washed over her.

Tears formed in her eyes. "Just go to the Opera." She said her voice cracking.

"Everyone, please welcome Blind Mag!" She stepped out onto the stage. Hundreds of people stared at her, clapping their hands. She gave them a small smile. She scoped the crowd for the two people she was mainly there for. Her face lit up as she found Nathan and Shilo sitting in the front row. They were standing, their hands clapping vigorously and were grinning from ear to ear. _This is what I live for._ She thought about her new family and the life forming inside of her. She softly set her hand against her stomach. She was smiling and gave off such a happy glow it could light up the Opera. She slowly raised the microphone to her mouth, the crowd hushing down. Her voice rang out, this time, with passion. She wasn't singing for Rotti, GeneCo or any of the others. She was singing this for Nathan and Shilo. But all good things must come to an end. A wave of nausea hit her at the wrong time. She stopped in the middle of her song and ran off stage to the nearest restroom.

Nathan stood up. "Wait here, Shi." He instructed his daughter and went behind the stage to find Mag. She came out of the bathroom that was a few doors down from her dressing room. "Are you alright, Maggie dear?" He asked, concerned for his love.

"Oh, yeah… you know, just the damn morning sickness."

Nathan put his finger on her lips. "Sh, not too loud. No one else is supposed to know." She smiled and nodded.

"I need to get back on stage." She said, pushing Nathan aside to get.

"Are you sure?"

She turned around and laughed. "I have to, no matter what. Nate." She spun back around and ran gracefully back onto the stage.

When the show ended, Shilo and Nathan headed backstage. Mag was in her dressing room getting ready to go home. Nathan knocked on the door. "Might we come in and take the star home?"

Mag opened the door to a crack. "I have to talk with Rotti. I always have to after shows." She explained, fear in her eyes.

"Are you going to be alright, love?" He said, noticing the look in her mechanical eyes. They did express emotions like any regular eyes.

"I-I'm fine. He just tells me how well the show went and all." She forced a smile.

Nathan nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Alright, call me if you need anything." And with that, he left.

She closed the door the rest of the way and continued getting dressed. Another knock was heard at the door. She sighed in aggravation. "What is it now?" She said, thinking it was Nathan. To her surprise, Rotti was standing on the other side of the door.

"Well excuse me for my intrusion, Ms. Defoe." Mag opened the door all the way.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was someone else." Rotti walked into the room, forcing Mag to back up. He closed the door behind him.

"Why did you just leave off of the stage like that?" He said in an intimidating voice.

"I- I had to throw up…" She said regretfully.

"What have I told you?" He glared at her.

She shrunk down into her chair. "I c-couldn't hold it"

"Bullshit! I know you can! You've done it before. Time is money, Mag. These vultures didn't just come here to see an empty stage!" He grabbed Mag by her arms to stand her up in front of him.

She tried to turn her head away but he grabbed it, facing her face towards his. Mag looked into Rotti's emotionless eyes. She was terrified. He could kill her right there, right now if he wanted to. She was totally helpless. He gave her a malicious smile. "Since Pavi is off fucking a GENtern and Amber is off getting drugged on Zydrate, I guess I'll have to deal with you myself."

She let out a small squeak as he threw her against the wall. She stayed lying on the floor, smart enough not to get up and try to run. Rotti won. He always won. Whether he played fair or not, he won. She tried to cover her stomach. He laughed when Mag just sat on the floor. He knew she was helpless and there was nothing she could do. She would try to protect the precious life inside of her. He forcefully picked her up off the ground and then punched her, sending her back down to the floor. "Is this what you call fun?" Mag said, looking at him. Blood started to come out of her mouth.

He laughed again. "My dear, when will you ever learn? This is punishment, not fun. Fun is seeing the petrified faces on those vultures when their organs are getting repossessed!" Mag looked at Rotti; she suspected he would do this sort of thing. "Magdalene, tell me, are you going to be good next time?"

She looked at him like a scared puppy. He let a loud sigh escape and smacked her cheek with such force that her head hit the wall behind her. The world around her was going dark, but she didn't pass out. Instead, Rotti grabbed her again, making her eyes (or shall we say GeneCo's) meet his. Her dark hair fell in front of her face, shielding Rotti out her sight. "What should I do to make you learn?" He lifted her chin up and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Please… can I just go home?"

"Oh, is that all you want?" Hot tears streamed down her face. Rotti chuckled and threw her back into the chair. "I'm sure I can do what Luigi did, but more worse. Since it seems his punishment wasn't enough."

Mag's eyes widened and she sat up. She wasn't going through that again, and if it was going to be worse… that couldn't even be possible. She tried to escape but Rotti pushed her away from the door, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

"Trying to escape now? I doubt you would even get one foot away before my guards get you." He opened the door to reveal two of Rotti's henchwomen standing by the door, guns in hand.

"Please… don't do it again…" She pleaded. She collapsed to the ground in a sobbing mess.

He looked down, surprised. All he told his son to do was threaten her with his knife, but the way she was acting, it had to of been far worse. "What did that boy do to you?" He said, coldly.

Somewhere through the sobs, Mag let out a laugh. "You're the one who told him." She looked Rotti in the eyes.

"Did he cut you? I told him just to threaten-"

"Threaten? He _raped_ me! I would have rather had him cut me!" Her jaw ached when she finished screaming at him. She reached up to hold her jaw, but a warm liquid greeted her. Mag looked at her hand and saw crimson red blood glistening in the artificial light.

"He did what? I could just kill him." He laughed at the irony. "Bah! Be here on time and don't leave in the middle of the show again!" She flinched at the harshness in his voice. He walked towards the door; before he opened it he turned around and looked at Mag who was still sitting on the floor. He was about to say something but just brushed it off and left.

Mag sighed and got up from the floor. The blood from her mouth dripped onto her clothes. _Great,_ she thought,_ how am I going to explain this to Nathan without him flipping out?_ She sighed and grabbed her cloak. It had only been about thirty minutes, so Nathan shouldn't be in a panic.

She rushed out the door and got into the back of the limo. "Take me home please." She whispered. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror in the back. Dried blood was run down her chin and some was still coming out of the corner of her mouth.

When they arrived, Nathan was outside waiting. She smiled painfully and opened the door. It was too dark for Nathan to see her face completely, but as soon as she got close enough, he let out a gasp. He lightly touched her jaw. "Who did this to you?"

Mag shook her head and walked through the door, Nathan followed. "I don't want to talk about it." She said simply and walked toward the nearest bathroom to clean up.

Nathan walked in as she started to undress. "Nathan!" She shouted, covering herself with her clothes.

"Come on Mag, I will not rest until you tell me?" He begged like a small child. She laughed at him.

"You should know who did it, Nate." She looked at him seriously.

He couldn't help but laugh because she was standing there, almost nude, glaring at him. "Rotti?" he said in disgust.

She nodded. "He just punched me once and threatened me to not leave the stage again. Okay, just leave it be, Nathan. There is nothing we can do about this. So, get out." She said while pushing him out of the bathroom.

Nathan flexed his hands. He would do anything to strangle Rotti and hurt him like he hurt Mag, in a non-rape way. He grabbed a bottle of liquor out of the kitchen cabinet and poured himself a glass. He downed it and let out a long sigh. He 'accidently' tipped the bottle into his glass again. Mag walked in, looking refreshed and better than she did when she first got home.

"Nathan, you're drinking." She said sniffing the air. "You know I hate alcohol and in my condition, it makes me gag." She was still standing in the doorway.

Nathan hung his head in guilt. "Sorry, love. I just had a lot on my mind and I couldn't handle it…" He drank what was in his glass and placed the bottle back in its spot.

"You know you could always talk to me." She walked towards him. The smell of the alcohol on his breath made her nauseas.

"I'll go brush my teeth." He said while walking into the bathroom. She followed.

"So, what's bothering you? Is it Rotti?" She looked into his eyes in the reflection, seeing pure hatred for the man she had just mentioned.

"Yes." He said mouth full of toothpaste. She looked at her feet. She hated that man as much as Nathan did. Her blood boiled with anger at what he did to her. He spit the toothpaste from his mouth and rinsed it out. "I mean, what is going through his mind when he does these things?" He asked, wiping the water off of his hands on a black hand towel.

Mag shook her head, "He has no conscience. He is remorseless." Nathan nodded in agreement.

Mag walked out of the bathroom with Nathan and went into their room. Nathan went over to the bedside table and pulled something out. Mag peered over his shoulder to see what it was but he quickly hid it in his pocket. "What's that?" She asked, snoopily.

"Nothing…" He said, smiling. "Anyways, I just want to fix this. I want to get back." He sat on the bed looking up at Mag.

"The damage has already been done, Nate. You can't fix it." She looked at him solemnly. Her pale white skin turned purple around her jaw.

Nathan slowly lifted up his hand and gently touched her jaw. "I just want to get him back for what he did to you." He whispered.

She put her hand on his, caressing it softly. "I know, but we can't. He will have us killed and I don't want that to happen with the little one on the way." She removed her hand from Nathan's and placed it on her stomach.

He sat up and gave her a quick kiss. He got down on one knee. "I know cliché. But, will you marry me?"

Tears welled in her eyes and put her hands over her mouth in disbelief. "Of course I will, Nathan!"

He smiled and wiped away the tears that were staining her face. "I love you, Maggie." He kissed her deeply.

"I love you too!" She said as they pulled away. "I hope Rotti will let us." Her eyes darkened. Nathan just pulled her into a warm embrace and told her not to worry. _Things will get better, I hope…_ Mag thought as she buried her face in Nathan's shoulder.

Shilo ran into the room when she heard the happy scream. She knew they weren't doing it… her father must have finally asked Mag to marry him. A smile spread across her face when she saw them in an embrace. The small rock on Mag's finger shined in the lamp light. "Congratulations!" She said, breaking the silence. Mag turned around and gave Shilo a hug. "Oh Mag, you're crying?"

Mag smiled and released Shilo from her grip. "Happy tears dear, happy tears." Shilo smiled again,

"Daddy, can I step out for a bit?"

Nathan looked sternly at his daughter, "You should stay in Shi. Remember your blood disease."

Shilo scoffed. "I just want to go to mom's grave."

Nathan nodded his head. "Fine, Shi. Don't stay gone too long."

"I won't dad!" Shilo said as she ran out the door.

Nathan grabbed Mag's hands. "Looks like Shi's gone for a little bit and we need a celebration for the engagement."

"Really Nate?" She laughed at him. "Do you not care what I think and how I feel about any of this?" She forced her hands out of his and sat on the bed.

"Sorry Mag." He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she jerked away. She was seriously pissed at him. She got up and stormed out of the room, angry tears leaked from her mechanical eyes.

Nathan hesitantly followed behind her. She was in the kitchen, pouring grape juice into a wine glass. "Mag…" She looked away and sipped her drink. She wasn't going to talk to him. He tried to make a rude suggestion that she didn't want to do. "I know you must hate me for this." He looked at Mag who was still looking the other direction. "God, you're so cute when you're angry." He chuckled. This made her fume more.

"Is that all you care about?" She looked at him, her eyes piercing his body.

He flinched at the harshness in her voice. "No… I just want to make this better-"

"Better! Nathan, if you want to make me feel better, talk to me." She grabbed her glass and went to the living room.

He decided to stay in the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of unlabeled liquor from the cabinet. "Might as well…" He said, pulling down another glass.

Hours later Shilo walked in to see her godmother pouting on the couch with what looked like a glass of wine. She gasped and ripped away the glass from her hands. "You know you're not supposed to drink!" She taunted.

Mag looked at Shilo with anger, "Its grape juice! Now give it back!" She whined, holding out her hand.

Shocked, Shilo quickly handed the glass back to Mag. "What's wrong?" Mag shook her head and took a long drink from her juice.

"Nothing, just let me be, please."

Shilo nodded, "Where's dad?" Mag pointed in the direction of the kitchen, taking another drink. Shilo walked into the kitchen to find her father passed out on the floor. "DAD!" She screamed, running to her father's side. As soon as she neared him, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Her muscles relaxed as she stood back up, scoffing. "Really?"

Mag ran into the kitchen in panic, but stopped with a look of disgust. "He passed out about an hour ago." She said while refilling her glass.

"D-did you guys get into a fight?" Mag looked up from what she was doing.

"Sort of." She looked back down to Nathan, "Your father said something to me that made me go ape shit on him."

Shilo laughed at the choice of words Mag used. "Ape shit?"

Mag glared at Shilo. "No cursing, Shi. You're too young for that."

Shilo laughed at her again. "I do it all the time. No one else may know, but I do. Anyways, I'm not too young for anything anymore."

Mag took a sip of the grape juice. "Whatever." She walked to the living room again. Shilo sighed and went to her room to turn in for the night.

The next day Mag awoke, lying on the sofa. "Where am I?" She said, looking around. She must have passed out sometime last night. She looked at the glass that had fallen to the floor. The smell of grape juice filled her senses. She gave a sigh of relief and hoisted herself off the couch.

Walking into the kitchen, she noticed Nathan was still passed out on the floor. She kicked him, "Nathan, wake up!" He jerked out of sleep and looked sleepily into Mag's eyes.

"What happened?" He looked around and noticed he was on the floor.

"You drank so much that you passed out." She explained while grabbing a carton of eggs from the fridge.

"Honey, I'm sorry for what I said last night. I don't want this odd tension between us." He shifted on the floor letting out a groan of pain.

"I'll forgive you after you wash up. I'll be cooking breakfast." She sighed when she saw Nathan trying to get up off the floor, failing each time. "Let me help you." She held out her hands and he grabbed a hold. Together, they got Nathan up off of the floor.

"Thanks." He said, sheepishly.

"Ugh…" Mag choked as she smelled the alcohol. "I-I'm gonna be sick…" She ran into the bathroom, vomiting out what she had left in her stomach. Nathan guiltily went to the second bathroom to wash up.

"Pavi! Amber!" Rotti yelled from his office. He looked at the official papers the doctor gave him. He just couldn't believe this was happening, to him, the founder of GeneCo.

Pavi and Amber both entered the office, quizzically. "What is-a it that you want to-a tell us, papa?"

Amber looked dumbly at her father, "Yeah, I was getting ready to get another surgery!" She whined.

"Shut up, ingrate! I am terminally ill. I will die sometime in the next few months. I was writing my will, I plan on passing down GeneCo to one of you."

Amber's eyes brightened. "Why thank you daddy!"

Rotti snorted. "Not you, you Zydrate slut puppy. Pavi will be the new face of GeneCo!" Amber's jaw dropped.

Pavi's eyes gleamed with happiness. "Thank you-a!" He said, kissing his father's cheek.

"Get out of my sight!" He growled. He was done with them for now. He didn't care if he saw them again. They were ingrates. Vultures. Pests.

Mag sighed as she went back out to the kitchen. He would really need to stop drinking, because she couldn't take anymore vomiting. Shilo quietly stepped into the kitchen. "Good morning, Mag." She smiled when Mag looked at her, happier than she was last night.

"Good morning or should I say afternoon!" She chirped, scooping the eggs onto three plates. "Turn on the TV, I want to see the reviews from the show."

Shilo nodded as she clicked on the TV. "Rotti Largo will be leaving his son, Pavi, GeneCo after his death."

Mag looked at the screen. "Rotti leaving Pavi GeneCo? Is he dying or something?"

"With his terminal illness, the doctor said he only has months to live."

Mag dropped a plate on the floor causing a loud crash, startling Shilo.

"Mag?" Shilo jumped out of her seat and cautiously walked over by Mag.

"Oh my god. I-I'm gonna be… free of him." A smile formed on her face.

Nathan ran into the kitchen after hearing the crash. "What happened?"

Mag looked at him, "Rotti's dying. He has some terminal illness."

Relief flooded over Nathan. He grabbed a nearby broom and started to sweep the glass into a small pile. "That's great! Wait, but who will inherit GeneCo?"

Mag's smile grew. "Pavi."

"Why are you smiling like that, Mag? He's a Largo!"

Mag chuckled. "And a harmless one at that," Nathan reached over and stole a kiss from Mag. A sudden ringing filled the room.

"Incoming call from Rotti Largo, would you like to accept?"

Mag sighed. "Yes."

"Mag! As you have probably already heard, I'm dying. Don't get yourself too grieved up, we have a show tonight."

Mag rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. When should I be there?"

"In two hours, sharp. Don't be late." The call ended.

"So much for celebrating," Mag grumbled as she put the rest of the eggs onto a new plate.

"Tonight we can celebrate. Just don't be late. If I were you, I'd try to conceal that nasty bruise." Nathan said, helping Mag with the eggs.

As the curtains closed, Mag let out a sigh of relief. The high heels Rotti put her in were killing her feet and the dress was exposing, she felt like she was practically naked. She headed to her dressing room only to be stopped by a huge grin on Rotti's face. "You did excellent tonight, my songbird!"

Mag internally rolled her eyes. "Thank you." She said, trying to push past him.

"Where are you off in such a rush?" He asked, grabbing her arm.

"I want to get out of these heels." She yanked her arm from Rotti's grip and continued onward. "If you want to talk," She said, stopping and turning around, "Can it please wait until after I changed?" He nodded.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" She asked, pulling the accessories out of her hair. "Ow." She ripped out a chunk of her hair when a beret got stuck.

"Well," Rotti began, trying to stifle a laugh. "Pavi said he will keep you as the Voice of GeneCo, so you have no worry to look for another job." He tried to smile and act as friendly as possible. He regretted all that he did to Mag throughout the years when he could have made a great friend.

Mag looked at him with hidden confusion. "I'm glad, what with the little one on the way, we need the money." She said, placing her hand over her stomach. Rotti smiled. "Okay, Rotti, don't be offended or anything, but why are you acting so nice to me?"

He sighed, "I'm just trying to be friendly."

Mag laughed. "Friendly? You were horrible to me for seventeen years and you're just now acting _friendly_?" She was weary of what he might do to her for yelling at him.

But he just gave a hearty smile, "I want to make up for what I did since I'm dying."

She snorted. "So this is all about you then."

He tried to hold himself back from choking her, or slapping her. "Mag, I'm sorry, there. Just whatever, see you at the next show." He turned around and walked away muttering, "Ingrates," under his breath.

Mag tried to hold back her laughter but failed. She laughed until she had tears in her eyes. She just couldn't believe how nice Rotti was trying to be. Maybe she should have accepted his apology, but all of those things he did to her could never be forgiven.

She walked into the door, greeted by Nathan. She couldn't keep it in, she just laughed uncontrollably in his face. Nathan looked at her, puzzled. "What in the world…?" She kept laughing, bringing herself to her knees and then curled up on the floor.

Shilo walked in, being moved from her place in the living room by the laughter. "Did you tell her one of your stupid jokes or something?"

Nathan shook his head. Shilo looked at Mag curled on the floor, holding her stomach, still in laughter. She couldn't help but join and soon Nathan did too. They still didn't know what was so damn funny, but just kept on for nearly fifteen minutes.

"Okay… okay… woo." Mag stood up, tears streaming down her face.

"Well, this is better than seeing you come home crying." Nathan said, trying to catch his breath. "What was so funny anyways?"

Mag started to laugh again, but controlled herself this time. "Rotti was… trying to be… nice." She cracked up again.

"Seriously? That's unlike him; maybe he has something evil planned."

Mag stopped and looked at him. "You think…"

Nathan shrugged. "I'm not sure. Did you ask him?"

Mag nodded. "He said because he was dying and wanted to apologize and probably get to know me better. He was a bit remorseful, I think."

Shilo looked at Mag, "Or he's trying to kiss your butt to keep you working for GeneCo."

Mag pondered the thought. "Rotti kissing someone's ass, I think not."

Shilo laughed. "I thought we weren't supposed to swear."

Mag shook her head. "That was 'shit' last night and anyways, it was directed to you."

Nathan did a double take at Mag. "What…?"

"You don't wanna know." Shilo said before taking off up the stairs.

He looked at Mag. "So, did you catch the show on TV?"

He nodded. "You were fantastic, love." He gave her a kiss.

-Four months later-

"Any news on how Rotti's doing?" Mag asked while Shilo played with her spaghetti.

"I guess I can turn on the news…" She said turning on the television.

"Rotti Largo has died this morning leaving GeneCo to his youngest son, Pavi."

"He's gone." Mag said relieved.

"And you and your little baby are safe." Shilo said, pointing to Mag's now swollen stomach.

"I should have tried to befriend him or something so he wouldn't have been so cold towards me still." Mag shuddered. "It's all over now; I don't have to worry about it." She twirled some noodles around her fork. "It's going to be different without him."

Shilo grabbed Mag's free hand. "You'll get used to him being gone."

Mag smiled. "I already feel free. This huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." She took a bite of food.

Nathan walked in, placing sparkling cider on the table. "Time to celebrate?" He had gotten rid of all the alcohol two months ago. Mag wouldn't let him sleep in the bed until he did. Instead of drowning his sorrows in liquor, he started to build a crib.

"Definitely." Shilo said, grabbing the cider. "I love this stuff!"

"Why are we celebrating the _death_ of someone?" Mag asked, pushing the glass away from her.

"The man who destroyed you is now dead, Mag, aren't you happy."

Mag shrugged. "I-I don't know. It feels like he isn't fully gone, like, I can feel his presence or something."

Nathan laughed. "Mag, don't be silly."

She shook her head. "What he did to me will never go away, even if he's gone. It's still here, in my mind, my _eyes_."

Nathan wrapped his arm around her. "Maggie, we can get through this. There are many more years of our lives left, and over them, you will eventually forget."

Mag shook her head. "Never will I forget what happened, never." A few tears escaped from her eyes.

Nathan pulled her up into his arms. "He can't harm you anymore, Mag. What's done is done and there's no more to come." He kissed the top of her head.

Mag took a deep breath. "At least Amber didn't… inherit GeneCo." She slipped out of his arms and turned off the TV.

A/N: Good lord its finally done! I wasn't sure how to exactly end it or how to get there. I survived! Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think. Have a good day!


End file.
